Sleep
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "Era entonces que dudaba de si no debió ser sólo él desde el principio. Uno." [Kanon x Saga] Yaoi.


_(Para un reto de drabbles-imágenes. Está raro. Dudo seriamente de que se entienda lo que quiero ;v; Incesto, dubcon. Kanon x Saga, Ares x Saga)_

* * *

**_Sleep_**

* * *

¿Sería la única persona en el mundo que repudiaba la idea de irse a la cama?

No, no tenía nada que ver con Kanon. Sí, a veces no estaba seguro si un escalofrío sucedía por gusto o asco, pero esos momentos de indecisión eran pasajeros, tan fugaces que los olvidaba con la siguiente caricia. Noche tras noche, el frío de un temor de origen irreconocible era ahuyentado temporalmente por la transferencia de calor humano.

Kanon lo tomaba a la ligera.

_No es nada serio._

¿Qué tiene de malo si sólo tú sabes que existo?

¿Por qué no?

En cada ocasión, Saga apretaba los dientes sin atinar a sacar una respuesta que no alimentara su propia culpa o pusiera más tachas sobre la existencia de Kanon, y lo dejaba suceder.

Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado y hoy en día cooperaba enteramente. Aprendió a manejar su propio cuerpo y el de Kanon. La renuencia inicial era un recuerdo lejano que sólo se materializaba cuando llegaba al borde del clímax, durante esos confusos momentos en que todo sonaba más fuerte: su respiración y la de Kanon, los latidos en mil puntos, y los de Kanon, mezclándose todos dentro de él hasta causarle la impresión de estar solo.

Era entonces que dudaba de si no debió ser sólo él desde el principio. Uno.

Se arrepentía inmediatamente. Achacaba la egolatría y crueldad de tales ideas a la lentitud mental que quedaba mientras el sudor se enfriaba y su cuerpo se adormecía, llevándole a una oscuridad indeseable e incierta.

Saga nunca desdeñaría la existencia de Kanon.

Últimamente hasta lo sorprendía la anticipación cuando estaba fuera, haciendo rondas en el santuario o aún más lejos, en misiones que le hacían extrañar a Kanon, incluyendo las cosas de Kanon que —Saga sabía— no podría explicar a nadie.

Nadie estaría tan dispuesto como él mismo a no comprender.

Entonces, definitivamente el miedo no _podía_ ser por Kanon.

Otra noche, como muchas anteriores, sus labios intercambiaron no tanto deseo sino desahogo. La resistencia de Saga no fue al orgasmo que lo deconstruyó, sino a la posterior necesidad de dormir.

Últimamente el panorama de sus párpados cayendo, ajenos a su poder, le causaba el pavoroso presentimiento de no despertar. En la noche, con sus sentidos apagados, uno quedaba completamente ignorante del rededor, indefenso a fuerzas externas, y aun peor: internas. Nada le aseguraba que abriría los ojos al día siguiente. O que querría hacerlo.

Saga deseó salir de la cama y huir de su propio temor, pero no tendría cómo explicarse. Kanon estaba a su lado, recuperándose con jadeos, sus brazos pegados por transpiración…, y la proporción de sus cuerpos idéntica, subrayándole la realidad de haber nacido juntos.

**xoxox**

Su reciente fobia resultaba inadmisible para alguien de su posición, pero la presintió fundamentada cuando las capas de su inconsciencia fueron cediendo para plantarlo en medio de un sueño que reconocía como tal. El ambiente monocromático le recordó inmediatamente al laberinto de su casa, pero no había nada aquí más que infinita blancura y una gota negra en medio de un piso sin textura.

Avanzó hacia allí, atraído por lo único que existía. Su armadura creaba repiques al caminar y su capa estaba quieta, el aire se encontraba totalmente estancado. Saga se inclinó, observó a la gota que tenía una consistencia familiar, pero por el color no podía adivinar que correspondiera a su conclusión.

La gota se movió —creció—, y Saga parpadeó para cerciorarse de que no era ilusión. Pero por supuesto que lo era; se trataba de un sueño, debió señalarse. Lo olvidó al siguiente instante.

Cuando volvió a parpadear la gota ya era un charco. Ónix, brillante, real. Saga extendió una mano, manchó la punta de sus dedos descubriendo que la sustancia era tibia. Planeaba acercarla a su rostro para conocer su olor y comprobar sus sospechas, pero no pudo apartarse.

Toda su fuerza fue irrelevante ante el magnetismo del líquido que se expandió a un ritmo vertiginoso; reptó por su brazo cubriendo las piezas de su armadura, invadió su cuerpo y le obligó a clavar las rodillas en el suelo. Saga se vio cubierto por la espesa negrura y sólo atinaba a extender su cuello desesperadamente, dando respiros angustiosos durante los segundos que lo negro tardó en arrastrarse perversamente hasta su cara. Los ojos de Saga lucían agrandados y húmedos, y el terror en sus pupilas las hizo vibrar antes de que fueran enceguecidas por el plasma negro que se coló al interior de sus ojos.

Sucedió lo mismo con su nariz y su boca; Saga tragó el líquido que se producía de la nada y no tenía fin, y sólo le quedó desear que el ahogamiento sucediera rápido.

Entre los retumbos de su corazón y el ardor de pulmones agónicos, Saga determinó que el invasivo sabor efectivamente pertenecía a la sangre, y con todos sus pensamientos sumergidos en la tinta de la culpa e incomprensión, sólo alcanzó a preguntarse una cosa.

_¿Es por Kanon?_

Lo negro retrocedió de golpe. Saga pudo respirar, pero lo hizo con cautela e incredulidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente. El blanco lo deslumbró antes de que pudiera definir la figura frente a él.

_¿Kanon?_ Sus labios aún sabían a muerte, pero estaba recibiendo un beso que aceptó como todo lo que venía de su hermano.

Tal como cuando estaba despierto, Saga fue incapaz de reconocer lo que su propio corazón engendraba.


End file.
